


A Little While Longer

by voicesofreasons



Series: fic a day in may [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, Gen, ficadayinmay, svendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofreasons/pseuds/voicesofreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy comes in after a really bad day at work making a lot of noise. Mickey and Ian are out somewhere and a tired Lana has just gotten the baby to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little While Longer

"Quiet or you will wake baby."

Mandy glared, but reached out to stop the refrigerator door from slamming shut like the front door had moments earlier. She hefted the vodka bottle in Svetlana’s direction with a raised eyebrow, silently asking if she wanted some.

Svetlana nodded, watching as Mandy put two glasses on the table. She stubbed her cigarette on the already burn-marked counter and took the drink Mandy poured her, leaning against the counter as the young girl dropped into one of the chairs.

Svetlana watched Mandy in silence until she went to pour her fourth drink. ”What’s wrong?” 

Mandy snorted. “What isn’t?” She violently screwed the cap back on the vodka annoyed to look down and find her drink missing. “What the fuck?”

Svetlana, unfazed by her glare, simply shrugged, drinking the vodka before placing both glasses in the sink. “You have work tomorrow.”

Mandy turned back to the vodka determined to drink straight out of the bottle. “Which is exactly why I need to drink.”

After letting Mandy have another swallow Svetlana took the bottle and put it back in the fridge, closing the door firmly.

Mandy knocked her chair to the floor as she pushed back from the table and moments later Svetlana heard another door slam. Svetlana cursed under her breath in Russian hurrying to the next room to check on Yevgeniy. She held her breath as Yev wiggled around only going after Mandy after she was sure he was still asleep. 

She pushed open the door to Mandy’s room quietly taking in her sister-in-law sprawled face-down across the bed. It took a few minutes for her to place the soft sounds in the room as sobs, never having seen or heard the girl cry before. She glanced in the direction of the living room hoping the baby would be fine, and crossed over to sit on the edge of the bed.

After a few moments of wondering what she could do to help Svetlana moved Mandy so she could sit against the wall with Mandy’s head in her lap, all the while stroking her hair and making soft shushing noises.

"Come now katyonak ssshh. You’ve had long day, are very tired, get some rest."

Mandy turned her head so she could look at Svetlana, her body relaxing at the non-judgement and careful patience she observed there, still she tried to pull away. “You should get back to Yevgeniy. I’m fine.” 

Svetlana rolled her eyes and firmly placed Mandy’s head back in her lap. “Sleep now. Worry later. Baby will be fine and so will you.” 

Mandy mumbled “I am fine,” into Svetlana’s thigh but stayed where she placed her, leaning into the hand still stroking her head. Lowly Svetlana sang a lullaby she remembered her mother singing and often sung to get Yevginy to sleep. Her voice wasn’t very good, but it worked and slowly Mandy drifted off her breath warming Svetlana’s leg every time she exhaled. Svetlana pulled Mandy in tighter still stroking her hair, she feeling in no rush to leave.

When Svetlana finally thought about leaving she noticed new bruises under the collar of Mandy’s work outfit. Sighing heavily she reached for the lighter and carton of cigarette’s sticking out from under the pillow by her leg and settled back against the wall. It wouldn’t hurt to make sure Mandy continued to sleep peacefully for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This started with an idea I had where Mandy has a bad day and Svetlana holds her and comforts her by singing her a Russian lullaby until she falls asleep. Alas I know no Russian lullabies so that part is only vaguely hinted at. Please take this idea and do it better.


End file.
